Hoshizora no shita de
by forcipe
Summary: Shindou berusaha menolak. Tapi hatinya tidak menuruti pikirannya. Sungguh... Ia lelah. Kenapa dia harus menyukai 'orang itu?


Shindou berusaha menolak. Tapi hatinya tidak menuruti pikirannya. Sungguh... Ia lelah. Kenapa harus orang itu yang dia sukai...?

* * *

Inazuma Eleven GO©Level-5

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort(meski Ira nggak yakin dapet feel-nya, sih)

Warning: Pair ajaib! Typo, tanda baca yang salah, dll

Special for Sakurai Yuuichi. Because we both like MamoTaku :))))

* * *

Shindou berusaha menghindari tatapan'nya'. Tatapan sang pelatih. Endou Mamoru.

Kenapa? Silakan tanyakan pada Shindou apa yang di perbuat pelatihnya kemarin sore.

Flashback

"E-ehh...?" Shindou sedikit(baca: sangat) blushing. Kenapa? Baiklah. Akan author jelaskan. Endou Mamoru, pelatih tim sepak bola Raimon, baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Shindou. Jelas membuat Shindou malu berat.

"B-bukankah anda sudah menikah, Kantoku?" tanya Shindou sedikit terbata.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau menerimaku, Shindou?" Endou meraih tangan Shindou dan menggenggamnya. Wajah Shindou sayangnya tidak bisa bertambah merah lagi.

Shindou mencoba berpikir jernih. Tapi otaknya terasa buntu. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan berpacaran dengan Endou oleh kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan Natsumi? Bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya di kucilkan oleh masyarakat? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Jujur, Shindou sendiri sudah lama suka pada Endou. Namun dia memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Sekarang, Endou bilang dia mencintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa?

Bibir Shindou sedikit terbuka. Mencoba berbicara. Bahunya bergetar. Endou tahu pemuda bermata hazel itu menangis.

"A-aku... Maaf, Endou–Kantoku..." pikiran dan hatinya bertarung hebat.

"A-aku tidak bisa... Menerimamu sekarang... Maaf!" Shindou membungkuk sejenak sebelum berlari meninggalkan Endou dengan isak tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Shindou!" Endou berteriak. Sayangnya pemuda brunet tidak mendengar–atau sengaja.

Flashback End

Shindou menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba fokus pada latihan(–yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh).

Sungguh, Shindou lelah. Semalam dia menangis hebat. Setengah menyesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Endou yang di sukai–ehem, maaf, di cintainya.

"Shindou... Kau baik-baik saja?" defender 'cantik' bermata biru itu menepuk pundaknya. Membuat lamunan Shindou buyar.

"A-ahh... Ya. Aku... baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir..." dia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kau yakin...?" tanya Kirino. Dia adalah sahabat Shindou sejak kecil. Dia tahu semua tentang Shindou. Dan kali ini, gerakan Shindou tidak meyakinkan. Kirino yakin Shindou menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yeah... Aku cukup yakin..." balas Shindou pelan. Kirino mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin Shindou mempunyai masalah pribadi. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Shindou.

"Baiklah! Latihan pagi ini selesai! Silakan kalian berganti baju!" seru Endou.

Perlahan, semua anggota tim meninggalkan lapangan dan berganti baju. Tidak terkecuali Shindou.

* * *

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa konsen!' pulang sekolah, Shindou bermaksud bermain piano untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya. Nyatanya? Dia sama sekali tidak konsen bermain piano.

Tangan kirinya sedikit menggebrak tuts piano. Menghasilkan bunyi absurd dari piano hitam itu.

Kepalanya menggeleng keras. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Endou.

Tidak lama, ponselnya berbunyi.

Shindou lalu membuka ponselnya. Terpampang nama yang di hindari Shindou sedari tadi pagi.

Endou–Kantoku.

Pikirannya mengatakan agar dia tidak menjawab panggilannya. Tapi jarinya bergerak menjawab panggilan Endou.

"H-halo?" sapa Shindou sedikit ragu.

"Ahh... Untunglah kau menjawabnya. Aku pikir kau tidak akan menjawabnya." sahut Endou. Sedikit tertawa garing di akhirnya.

"..." kemudian tidak ada suara dari dua orang ini.

"A-anu, Shindou... Bisa kau temui aku di lapangan dekat sungai?" ingin Shindou menjawab 'tidak', tapi mulutnya bergerak menjawab 'Ya'.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu." Endou mematikan teleponnya.

Shindou tidak mau pergi ke sana. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuhnya bergerak tidak sesuai perintah.

Kakinya bergerak keluar rumah. Berlari menuju lapangan dekat sungai. Tidak mempedulikan langit yang sudah menampilkan bintang.

* * *

"Hhh... Hhh..." Shindou sedikit terengah. Lelah setelah berlari.

Setelah sedikit mengistrahatkan napasnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari Endou.

Dia menemukan Endou. Tepat di dekat sungai.

Shindou berjalan pelan. Mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Ahh! Kau akhirnya datang, Shindou," Shindou tahu, Endou sendiri gugup. Endou menggaruk tengkuknya beberapa kali.

"Jadi?" Shindou bertanya dingin–menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Apanya?" Endou sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa Kantoku memanggilku ke sini?" manik hazel itu menatap rumput di bawahnya.

"Ahh... Ya. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini..."

Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Seketika, Endou memeluknya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Shindou dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shindou. Mengecup bibir Shindou lembut.

Shindou terkejut. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kemudian, lidah Endou mendobrak bibir Shindou.

Baiklah... Shindou lelah. Dia akan menerima cinta Endou. Dia lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Shindou membiarkan lidah Endou masuk.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, benang saliva tercipta di antara mereka.

"Apa ini jawabanmu, Takuto?" Endou membelai pipi Shindou pelan dan mengecupnya.

Ohh... Dan jangan lupakan wajah Shindou yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"K–kurasa, ya...Mamoru–san..." Shindou tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Takuto..." Endou mengusap pucuk kepala Shindou.

Dan bibir itu kembali bertemu. Di bawah sinar bintang

End

* * *

Bacotan

Minta review aja...


End file.
